Rise of the Kickin Hawk
Rise of the Kickin Hawk is the pilot of The Incredible Kickin' Hawk. Episode Outer Space In outer space, a small ship is being shot by a noticeably larger ship, piloted by an alien called Majin Buu. The small ship shoots out a small pod with a baby Hawkick inside, angering Buu. He then shoots a gigantic beam at the other ship, destroying it and making the pilot, a Petrosaipen, fall out. The pod is heading for Earth. The bigger ship, Majin Hammer, shoots a pod which chasing the other one. On Earth Meanwhile, on Earth, an 18-year old man called Matthew Adams is seen walking out of his parents' home, with a suitcase. He throws it in the boot of the car he owns; one very similar to Kevin's. He waves to his parents and enters the car, seating in the driver's seat. His parents say that they'll meet him again; he replies with a quick "Not gonna happen". He drives off very quickly, laughing. He then gets stuck in traffic, where he starts to regret driving off so fast saying "I've never should have sped off!'. Later on, he drives into Bellwood, Ben Tennyson's old hometown. He sees a girl there, his girlfriend Ashley Jones, standing near a tower with Ben, Rook and Gwen on it. He parks his car and runs to her. They hug and laugh together. She asks him what took him so long and he says traffic. She smiles and says he has finally got in trouble. He frowns and asks if they're still going to the Capsule Corporation. Ashley says no. Matthew gets angry and she says she was just kidding. He says he feels stupid and they get into the car. Matthew drives off and says he was very angry for fooling him like that. She replies by saying he is just too gullible and gives him a punch on the arm. About thirty minutes later, the car parks in front of a pod-shaped building, a building called Capsule Corporations. Smiling in happiness, Matthew and Ashley come out of the car. A scientist, called Professor Extranjero, walks out of the building to them. He welcomes them and tells them about the new pod which just happen to have a baby Hawkick inside. Matthew smiles and says he wants to see it, since they've both never seen one. They enter the lab, and see many extra-terrestrial creatures. They finally see the baby Hawkick, which seems to be a wild one. He breaks out of the cage he was in and attacks Matthew by biting him. Matthew shouts and knocks out very quickly, making people call him a weakling. Professor Extranjero gets worried and thinks that the bite might be infectious. He was correct; Matthew grows feathers and talons on his arms and his fingers. He becomes conscious again. He looks at his body, realizing very quickly that he is a Human/Hawkick hybrid. He asks Extranjero if he can cure him. He says no, due to the fact the Hawkick was just found. He stomps out of the building, angry. He sees multiple buildings being crushed and goes to investigate. He sees a very weird-looking alien robot, the Destructo-Bot. He knocks the robot on the ground and is surprised by boosted strength he has now. He then fly-kicks it, making him thinks he has won. Walking off with glory, Matthew reverts while walking. Destructo-Bot then knocks him to a building. He turns into the alien form again then stratches the robot, making a very annoying creaky sound. He kicks the robot again and headlocks him. The Destructo-Bot throws Matthew into a field and then shoots a beam at him. Matthew gets electrocuted by the beam and drops to the ground. Destructo-Bot tries to suck the alien DNA out but fails, miserably. Matthew gets back up, bruised and beaten up very badly. He decides to put all the power he has left into his last punch, before he knocks out. A brown aura goes around his right hand and he then punches right through the robot, defeating him. Before he knocks out, he crushes the robot's head with his giant arm-talon. He knocks out and the robot regenerates its lost body parts and gets in the pod he came in and flies off. A few minutes later, Ashley, Extranjero and mutliple scientists come out to see Matthew. Now reverted, he wakes up and talks about how he 'killed' an alien monster robot. Ashley replies by telling him it didn't die, it just went back to space. Matthew laughs and says he isn't normal anymore, he is the Kickin' Hawk. Events *Matthew and Ashley arrive in Bellwood, their new hometown. *They first go to Capsule Corporations. *Matthew becomes a Human/Hawkick hybrid and defeats Destructo-Bot. Characters Main Characters *Matthew Adams/Kickin' Hawk *Ashley Jones *Professor Extranjero Villains *Majin Buu (minor) *Destructo-Bot (major) *Multiple Robots Cameo *Matthew's parents *Multiple Scientists Competition *Find the hidden 'o' in the picture! Category:The Incredible Kickin Hawk Category:UltimateKai10 Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres